Ban Jumonji
|color2 = |Name = Guilty Clown |Kanji = ギルティクラウン |Roumaji = Giruti Kuraun |Aliases = Ban (Eva, Mio, Rabi) Ban-san (Chaoyang) Ban-kun (Toya) Guilty (Kaoru) |Image = (Guilty Crown) Yamanobe Mio Twitter Icon.png |Caption = "I'm hungry ~ Master, can I eat something?" |Gender = Male |Age = 15 |BT = O |Bday = July 8th |Height = 5'5" or 165 cm |Weight = 50 kg |Unit = |Position = Member |Status = Alive |Family = Unnamed Father Unnamed Mother |Hobby = Eating |FFood = Fried Chicken |LFood = None |CV = Yoshiyuki Shimozuma }} Guilty Clown (ギルティクラウン Giruti Kuraun) is one of the main characters in I-Chu. His real name is Ban Jumonji. He is a part of the Idol Unit, RE:BERSERK, which was the seventh to be introduced in the game. Profile Description Eva Armstrong's obedient servant. He was sort of baited into becoming his servant, but it's fun so he doesn't mind. Being raised in a rich household, he's developed a rather warped sense of using money. He met Eva Armstrong and Mio Yamanobe through his parents' work, as they managed the two through child services. Because of this, the three have been together like a family since childhood. Interview *''Make a simple self introduction'' **I ham Gufithty Frawn! (I am Guilty Clown) Fuhaa~ My stomach is full! I love cooked rice! *''How did you become an idol?'' **Master and Mio told me so I thought why not? Somehow it ended becoming really enjoyable! I would love it if you let me do food reportage~♪ *''Your impression upon meeting the other members?'' **Master's face has never changed since the past and it's amazing! Somehow Mio always makes me stand inside magic circles~ Personality To Be Added. Appearance General Appearance = To Be Added. |-| Regulars = - RR Card = To Be Added. - SR Card = To Be Added. - UR Card = To Be Added. - LE Card= To Be Added. - GR Card= To Be Added. }} |-| Specials = - X'mas Scout = - UR Card= To be added }} }} Lines |Scout = Thanks for the food! |Idolizing = Got my veneer taken out! |Reg1 = RE:BERSERK! We'll be a group that whose name got recorded in history! |Reg2 = I'm Guilty Crown! A cool name, isn't it? I quite like it! |Reg3 = Be it a girl or a boy, one need to eat properly during meal time! |Reg4 = I'm a clown. You should be careful so you won't be fooled by me. |Reg5 = Speed-eating is my forte! Producer-san, do you want to try having a match against me? |Reg6 = Eva-sama is an ideal master. You should learn from Eva-sama too. |Reg7 = Even if Eva-sama is an evil, I'm fine as long as I get to have fun! |Reg8 = The other day, I barely escaped from becoming Mio's black magic material... |Reg9 = Mio, let's have you stop calling me trash. Even I get hurt by it... |Reg10 = Mio is always so cold toward me. I wonder why? |Aug1 = Eva-sama! Let's go to the beach hut over there! Let's have a meal before swimming. |Aug2 = It's hot~ But, when it's hot, it makes you feel like eating spicy foods, right? ♪ |Sep1 = Summer has ended, huh. I feel sad, but summer will come again ♪ |Sep2 = Watching the moonlight is fine, but I prefer dango over the moon ♪ |Oct1 = It'll be the season where matsutake mushroom gets delicious soon! Let's harvest them together! |Oct2 = Trick or treat! Can I prank you~? |Nov1 = It's gradually getting colder. Be careful of catching cold! |Nov2 = Speaking of which then it means autumn appetite. Let's eat many things until the end of autumn with me! |Dec1 = As I'd thought, fried chicken is fundamental for Christmas! |Dec2 = Thanks for this whole year. I could spend a fun year thanks to you. |Story = Seems you can read your favorite story! |Main1 = Which chapter will it be? |Main2 = Let's have my recommendation! |Love1 = It's love story! Love! |Love2 = Rather, I'm feeling hungry... |Shop = 'elcome~! |Purchase = Is there any foods here~? |Friend = You can look at friend's info! |Other = If you have any trouble, then come here! |Start1 = An after meal workout, huh? |Skill1A = For Master's sake! |Skill1B = I'll show you! |Skill1C = It's becoming more fun! |Clear1 = That was a nice workout! |Affection1 = I'm motivated now! |Start2 = Let's get started! |Skill2A = Ahaha! This feels nice! |Skill2B = Can you keep up? |Skill2C = Hey, come ons! |Clear2 = It's something like this, right? |Affection2 = I want to get along better with you! |Start3 = I need to work for what I eat. |Skill3A = I'll make you engrossed! |Skill3B = I'll hog everyone's attention! |Skill3C = It'll be decided now! |Clear3 = I'm getting hungry if I move around... |Affection3 = I'm feeling full due to my heart throbs. |ClipDownload = |ClipScout = |ClipIdol = |ClipReg1 = |ClipReg2 = |ClipReg3 = |ClipReg4 = |ClipReg5 = |ClipReg6 = |ClipReg7 = |ClipReg8 = |ClipReg9 = |ClipReg10 = |ClipReg11 = |ClipJun1 = |ClipJun2 = |ClipJul1 = |ClipJul2 = |ClipAug1 = |ClipAug2 = |ClipSep1 = |ClipSep2 = |ClipOct1 = |ClipOct2 = |ClipNov1 = |ClipNov2 = |ClipDec1 = |ClipDec2 = |ClipStory = |ClipMain2 = |ClipLove1 = |ClipLove2 = |ClipShop = |ClipFriend = |ClipStart1 = |ClipSkill1A = |ClipSkill1B = |ClipSkill1C = |ClipClear1 = |ClipAff1 = |ClipStart2 = |ClipSkill2A = |ClipSkill2B = |ClipSkill2C = |ClipClear2 = |ClipAff2 = |ClipStart3 = |ClipSkill3A = |ClipSkill3B = |ClipSkill3C = |ClipClear3 = |ClipAff3 = }} Misc. Facts * He is in second generation. * Type he likes: A girl who eats a lot. * Sometimes he eat snacks together with the iKids Kaoru Aoi. Category:RE:BERSERK Category:Ban Jumonji Category:Second Generation